


come closer to me (tonight)

by Anonymous



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, F/F, Lowkey kind of, Making Out, assassin mina, idk it’s a mess, just got random insp, mentions of blood/violence, mimo is dead but oh well, no one dies, princess momo, vague mentions of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 23:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14031528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Momo never really thought about how she was gonna die - but if it was by the hands of a cute assassin, she doesn’t think she would mind.





	come closer to me (tonight)

**Author's Note:**

> the only dead thing in this is mimo LMAO
> 
> vague mentions of daggers, blood, and like death
> 
> non-descriptive kissing 
> 
> pretty pgish? only rated teen bc of a curse word and the lowkey heavy implied themes of like death
> 
> anyways this is rlly just the result of a random bout of inspiration and i don’t have a beta so it prolly doesn’t make a whole bunch of sense but i still hope it’s enjoyable!!

The last thing Momo expected to see when she woke up was a dagger dangerously close to her throat. Her eyes went comically wide at the sight of the gleaming silver so close to her jugular, and her back stiffened, an embarrassing squeak came out of her mouth.

“Uh,” she called out eloquently, moving one of her shaking hands to point at the dagger.  
“Are you, like, gonna kill me? Because that’s, um, not cool,” she croaked out at whoever it was that was about to kill her right now.

She heard a feminine scoff, and a hand reached out to pin down her wrist to the mattress of Momo’s bed. A face got closer to hers, the light of the moon from her canopy illuminating the person's features. They were a girl (which Momo assumed because of the pitch of the scoff,) and a really, really pretty one at that. Full lips, and a killer glare shining through the darkness of her sleeping quarters.  Momo gulped once again.

“If you want this to be as quick and painless as possible, you better do as I say and shut your mouth,” the (pretty girl) murderer seethed, filled with lots of irritation for such a soft voice. Momo ignored the part of her brain telling her that this situation was really hot, and settled for gulping again. She could feel beads of cold sweat running down the back of her neck.

“I think this will hurt either way, Ms. Murderer-Assassin chick,” Momo called out stupidly, and she wanted to smack herself. She said not to talk, stupid! Do you want to die a terrible death?  
However, the corner of the dagger-wielder’s lip twitched upwards, and her soft voice filled the room again.

 

“Hmm, I suppose you’re right. You’re surprisingly smart for such a pampered girl, aren’t you, Princess?” Momo knew she shouldn’t think it was attractive that the girl was calling her princess, especially since it was spoken with condescendence. Oh, and Momo was an actual Princess, so it wasn’t used as a pet name, either.

“Hey! I’ll have you know that i’m very highly educated, Ms. Assassin. Oh, and if I’m going to die, wouldn’t it be courteous to at least tell me your name? Since you know who I am and all.” Momo didn’t know why she was acting so boldly right now, when she was moments away from her blood being splattered all over her silk sheets.

The girl frowned, but nonetheless spoke. “You could call me Mina. But trust me doll, you won’t be able to find me even if I give you that small piece of information? What if i’m lying?”

Momo thought that the (probably fake) name suited the girl, weirdly. She seemed like someone who, maybe in another world, would be delicate and pretty. She imagined that Mina, with her soft lips and vivid eyes, could’ve very well been a princess herself.

In the midst of her internal rambling, she heard the girl sigh, and oh, shit. The dagger was actually on her throat now, slicing open the thin skin and leading to a gush of blood steadily rolling down Momo’s neck.

Momo’s body seized, and Mina, bored, said, “You looked too peaceful, so I decided to remind you that you’re gonna die.”

Despite being scared out of her mind, Momo willed herself to stay rational. It would be okay, she was Hirai Momo, princess of the Blossom Kingdom, who charmed everyone. She could very well charm this assassin to refrain from killing her.

“Listen, you seem like a professional cold blooded murder-person. If you wanted me dead, I’m pretty sure I’d be dead already,” Momo hummed calmly, quirking a brow like she had the upper hand. (But really, she could feel her legs shaking and she knew that she was really, really gonna die. She hoped that her shot in the dark would work.)

Mina was silent. Eerily silent, as she tipped her head slightly to the side as she was bearing holes straight into Momo’s eyes.

Taking the silence as a good thing, Momo continued. “Listen, if it’s money you want, I have more than enough. My life couldn’t be worth more that what I could give you, hm?”

At that, Mina scoffed again, eyes going back to their stony glare. “Your pretty little head is worth way, way more than you know, Princess. Besides, it’s not that simple, anyways.” Despite her words, Momo could feel the dagger moving from its position.

“I’ll tell you what,” Momo said, feeling a bout of confidence. “If you kiss me right here, right now, I won’t scream for the guards and have you executed for attempted treason against the soon-to-be Queen.”

She could vaguely see Mina’s eyes widen in the pale moonlight, and grinned a bit. 1 point for Momo, 0 points to Mina. She cheered, despite the sliver of her conscious telling her she wasn’t normal for being attracted to someone who was moments away for taking her life.

“Don’t act so shocked Mina-chan,” she said, feeling more confident since she (seemed) to finally have the upper hand, even if Mina probably had a bunch of other assassin weapons. “I know you haven’t killed me yet because you think I’m cute!”

Mina frowned, and her face was close to Momo’s yet again. Momo could feel more sweat beading against the back of her neck, and her ears seemed to be burning.

“Is that so?” She murmured, lips so, so close to Momo’s. Momo knew this was fucked up, that she easily could’ve been dead if she was someone else, or if she never decided to start speaking.

“Y’know, Princess, you’re right. It’s not ordinary for me to do things like this. If you were any other princess, any other person, I would’ve killed you without hesitation.”

Momo felt her ears burn again despite herself, and tugged Mina’s clothes, pressing their lips together. It was searing, and passionate, and a little messy. But it was okay, it was perfectly fine because Mina’s lips were as soft as they looked and she was quite literally going to be on her death bed so any type of kiss would be okay right now.

Her hand tangled in Mina’s short hair, and Mina’s hand on the curve of her waist was searing through the expensive fabric of her nightgown, and she could still feel the blood dripping down her neck and it was all so unbelievable. Momo almost felt like laughing.

Mina’s lips were moving against hers languidly, more controlled and precise now, clearly showing that Mina knew what she was doing.

After what seemed like hours, they pulled away, and Momo grinned at the other girl.

“That was real fun Ms. Assassin,” she said, saluting Mina, who was currently straightening herself up.

“See you next time you try to kill me!” Momo called again, and the corner of Mina’s lips curled up again.

“It’ll be sooner than you think, Princess,” Mina said, standing on Momo’s balcony as her curtains swirled majestically around the assassin. And with that, she was gone with the flow of the curtains, disappearing into the darkness of the night.

Safe to say that Momo couldn’t sleep that night, instead thinking of soft lips and assassins with black masks hanging around their necks.

**Author's Note:**

> i Hated this but kudos are always appreciated if u did like it


End file.
